


Ask

by Danao



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dom Q, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danao/pseuds/Danao
Summary: James will always come back to Q.





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Some background info: James and Q are already in an established non-sexual BDSM arrangement at the time of this snippet. Q is James' Dom. Q and James initiated their relationship, but are conducting it by MI6's guidelines. (Minimal attachment, minimal exchange of information, no scenes that would hamper an agent's performance in the field, etc.)

“Bond.”

A flash of ice blue eyes. “Q.”

“It may have escaped your notice,” said Q, voice high and tight that indicated irritation and _worry_ , “but this is my flat, not the medical.”

James just smiled. Q was already retrieving a first-aid kit even as he grumbled.

“Can you stand?”

“No.”

Q’s eyes tightened. He retrieved a pair of trauma shears and cut away a part of Bond’s trousers, leaving the badly sewn wound exposed for scrutiny and repair.

“Adjust your leg a bit.”

James did so, wincing silently.

Q went to work, his fingers quick and light. He had already grown skillful in patching ragged agents up – a few months’ exposure to James Bond would do that to any man.

When Q was finished, he cupped both hands around Bond’s head. “Ask,” he said quietly.

James exhaled heavily. “Take care of me.”

Q leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old work. Wrote it last year.


End file.
